Dishonored
Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии |- |'Дата выпуска' |9 октября 2012показать |- |'Бюджет игры' |около 25 млн $7 |- |'Жанры' | * приключенческий боевик * стелс-экшен |- |'Возрастные рейтинги' |BBFC: 18 ESRB: M''' — Mature PEGI: 18+ USK: 18 |- |Носители''' | * оптический диск * цифровое распространение |- |'Платформы' | * Microsoft Windows * PlayStation 3 * Xbox 360 |- |'Игровой движок' |Unreal Engine 3 |- |'Режим игры' |одиночный |- |'Системные требования' |см. ниже |- |'Управление' | * клавиатура и мышь * геймпад |- |'Сайт' |dishonored.com |} Dishonored (рус. Обесче́щенный) — компьютерная игра в жанре стелс-экшен от первого лица с элементами RPG8, разработанная французской компанией Arkane Studios и изданная Bethesda Softworks. Игра была выпущена для игровых приставокPlayStation 3 и Xbox 360, а также для персональных компьютеров на базе Microsoft Windows в 2012 году2346. Действие игры происходит в охваченном эпидемией чумы вымышленном городе Дануолл, прообразом которого послужил Лондон времён Викторианской эпохи. Главный герой игры, лорд-защитник Корво Аттано, был обвинён в убийстве императрицы и брошен в тюрьму, но при помощи единомышленников, которые знали о том, что его подставили, совершил побег. Управляемый игроком Корво действует в качестве наёмного убийцы, задачей которого является поиск и устранение цели путём убийства или нейтрализации. Кроме внушительного арсенала разнообразного оружия, он также обладает сверхъестественными способностями. Ключевой особенностью игры является нелинейность, то есть каждую миссию можно пройти, убивая врагов, или же, оставаясь незамеченным, устранить цель. Главными дизайнерами игры Dishonored выступили Рафаэль Калантонио, который к тому же является основателем Arkane Studios, и Харви Смит, ранее работавший над''Deus Ex'' и Thief: Deadly Shadows. Для участия в проекте также был приглашён Виктор Антонов, разрабатывавший в своё время Half-Life 2, Dark Messiah of Might and Magic. В озвучивании игры приняли участие известные голливудские актёры. Игра получила в целом положительные отзывы критиков, которые достаточно высоко оценили дизайн и предоставленную свободу действий. Однако сюжет был подвержен критике за предсказуемость и банальность, а финал назван слишком резким, не дающим возможность дальнейшего изучения Дануолла. Игра также получила множество наград. В 2012 году на Spike Video Game Dishonored была признана лучшей приключенческой игрой, а в 2013 году BAFTA присвоила ей звание лучшей игры года. Кроме того, Dishonored была неоднократно признана «лучшим экшеном». Главные дизайнеры номинированы Visual Effects Society за «выдающееся достижения в области визуальных эффектов в компьютерной игре». Содержание убрать * 1 Игровой процесс ** 1.1 Боевая система * 2 Синопсис ** 2.1 Сеттинг ** 2.2 Персонажи ** 2.3 Сюжет * 3 Разработка ** 3.1 Анонс ** 3.2 Геймплей ** 3.3 Дизайн * 4 Релиз ** 4.1 Маркетинг ** 4.2 Загружаемый контент ** 4.3 Саундтрек * 5 Продолжение * 6 Приём ** 6.1 До релиза ** 6.2 Отзывы критиков *** 6.2.1 Зарубежная пресса *** 6.2.2 Российская пресса ** 6.3 Продажи ** 6.4 Награды * 7 См. также * 8 Примечания * 9 Ссылки Игровой процесс| править вики-текст Dishonored представляет собой приключенческий экшен с видом от первого лица, акцент в котором сделан на скрытномпрохождении игры91011. В игровом мире расположены различные локации, где игрок, используя различные приспособления и умения главного героя, может разными способами выполнить задачу, поставленную в начале миссии1012. В промежутке между основными миссиями игрок возвращается на центральную локацию под названием «Паб „Пёсья яма“», где он может пообщаться с некоторыми персонажами и узнать детали предстоящей миссии, альтернативные пути прохождения, дополнительные задачи, а также купить снаряжение и модернизировать арсенал. Например, предоставляется возможность расширить технические возможности маски или улучшить качественные характеристики оружия1213. В игре встречаются следующие локации: погрузочные доки, жилые районы, королевское поместье, бордель и другие14. Игрок может сохранить данные о прохождении в любой момент, кроме боя. Также в игре предусмотрена функция автосохранения во время перехода между локациями и в ключевые моменты1516. В игре присутствует четыре уровня сложности: низкий, средний, высокий и высочайший. От выбранного уровня сложности зависит эффективность зелья, восстанавливающего здоровье или «дух» (аналог маны), наблюдательность врагов и урон, который они наносят игроку или наоборот. На лёгком уровне сложности здоровье восстанавливается автоматически17. На скриншоте представлен интерфейс Dishonoredпоказать В Dishonored присутствуют элементы RPG. Например, возможность «прокачки» умений или осуществление выбора, от которого зависит дальнейшее развитие игры18. Уровни построены таким образом, что игру возможно пройти без убийств. Креативный дизайнер игры Харви Смит привёл пример устранения цели без убийства, когда игрок, выполнив побочное задание, заключает сделку, по которой цель похищают и отправляют в рабство19. По ходу прохождения игроку предоставляется возможность использовать свои сверхъестественные умения в различных ситуациях для достижения главных и побочных целей20. Действия игрока не оцениваются как «хорошие» или «плохие», однако они влияют на «уровень хаоса», характеризующий совокупность действий игрока после миссии. Это изменяет положение дел в игровом мире, но не вынуждает игрока выбрать какой-то конкретный стиль прохождения игры192021. Но, например, персонаж, который не одобряет насильственные действия, может в ключевой момент отказать в помощи или, возможно, предать22. Игровой мир реагирует на изменение хаоса другой постановкой диалога, различными динамическими событиями: увеличением количества крыс и заражённых граждан. Таким образом, это может повлиять на текущую миссию или на дальнейшие события игры10. Также от уровня хаоса зависит судьба персонажей, которые не соприкасаются с главным героем непосредственно, однако от действий главного героя зависит, будут они жить или нет23. Применив насилие, игрок может выполнить миссию гораздо быстрее, нежели попытаться скрытно достигнуть определённой цели, однако насилие требует больше затрат в плане боеприпасов, здоровья и «духа» главного героя1921. Механика стелс-составляющей игры основана на ограниченной видимости персонажа. Избегая хорошо освещённых участков, оставаясь вне поля зрения врага, используя окружающие объекты и здания как укрытие, игрок снижает шанс быть обнаруженным стражей. Игрок может выглядывать из-за угла, чтобы увидеть определённую область или подслушать разговор. Также игрок может посмотреть в замочную скважину, чтобы узнать, что происходит в закрытом помещении, оставшись при этом незамеченным24. Бесшумно подкрадываясь к врагу сзади, игрок может нейтрализовать или убить врага и переместить тело25. Можно выделить несколько уровней тревоги стражников: нормальное состояние, настороженное и полное осведомление о присутствии игрока, когда стражник активно старается найти главного героя26. Искусственный интеллект противника реагирует на звуки, издаваемые вокруг. Зная об этом, игрок может выманить стражника со своего поста27. Даже если игрок спрячется от стражников, они всё равно останутся настороженными до конца миссии, а информация о его присутствии распространится среди других стражников26. Боевая система| править вики-текст Главный герой имеет шесть активных и четыре пассивных способности, которые он открывает и улучшает в обмен на руны, собранные в различных местах на всех игровых локациях1428. Также в игре присутствуют костяные амулеты, которые улучшают физические или магические способности игрока, например, увеличивают время действия умения или улучшают навык владения мечом2329. Изначально игрок может носить только три костяных амулета, однако, впоследствии это количество возрастает, когда он улучшает своё снаряжение3031. Харви Смит и игровой дизайнер Рафаэль Калантонио заявили, что за одно прохождение невозможно открыть все умения. Игрок использует умения за счёт «духа», который восстанавливается через определённое время. Некоторые умения требуют малое количество «духа», а другие забирают половину или три четверти шкалы, таким образом, игрок не сможет использовать такие умения как «вселение» и «изгиб времени» одновременно29. Магические умения и оружие дальнего действия (гранаты, арбалет, пистолет) игрок использует левой рукой, в то время как меч можно держать только в правой руке2232. Умение «Тёмное зрение» (англ. Dark Vision) позволяет игроку видеть других персонажей через стены, подсвечивает их поле зрения и игровые предметы33. «Перенос» (англ. Blink) переносит игрока на некоторое расстояние за короткое время34, «Вселение» (англ. Possession) позволяет игроку временно вселиться в других персонажей и животных, умение «Жадная стая» (англ. Devouring Swarm) призывает стаю крыс, нападающих и съедающих заживо врага, «Изгиб времени» (англ. Bend Time) замедляет время, а при усовершенствовании останавливает его полностью14, «Порыв ветра» (англ. Wind Blast) вызывает стремительный поток воздуха, сбивающий врага с ног и отбрасывающий его назад12. Пассивное умение «Смертельная тень» (англ. Shadow Kill) обращает в прах труп врага, которого убил игрок, что скрывает следы убийства35. Синопсис| править вики-текст Сеттинг| править вики-текст Цивилизация мира Dishonored сосредоточена на группе островов вдалеке от единственного известного континента Пандуссия. Действие игры происходит в столице крупнейшего острова-государства Гристоль. Дануолл (англ. Dunwall) — индустриально развитый город, являющийся торговым центром острова, прообразами которого являются Лондон и Эдинбург с архитектурой XIX века. Главной причиной индустриального развития города является стремительное развитие добычи ворвани — своеобразного горючего, добываемого из существ, похожих на китов. Однако в городе вспыхивает эпидемия чумы, распространителями которой являются крысы. Инфицированные чумой теряют рассудок и медленно умирают. После убийства императрицы в городе воцарились хаос и ещё больший упадок, начавшийся в результате диктаторского правления Хайрема Берроуза — нового лорда-регента, правящего при Эмили (Хлоя Морец) — дочери и наследницы убитой императрицы3637. Персонажи| править вики-текст Главным героем игры, которым управляет игрок, является Корво Аттано — бывший лорд-защитник (телохранитель) императрицы Джессамин Колдуин (Эйприл Стюарт)38. Корво обвиняется в убийстве императрицы и похищении её дочери, что на самом деле сделал наёмный убийца Дауд (Майкл Мэдсен), вследствие чего был заключён в темнице на полгода. Всю игру главный герой не произносит ни слова, что даёт игроку возможность лучше ассоциировать себя с главным героем, отвечая и реагируя на происходящее собственными мыслями и действиями39. Остальными ключевыми персонажами истории, выступающими на стороне главного героя, являются40: адмирал Хевлок (Джон Слэттери) — лидер лоялистов, которые способствовали побегу Корво из заключения; Пьеро Джоплин (Брэд Дуриф) — изобретатель, создавший для Корво маску и снабжаюший его боеприпасами; Каллиста Керноу (Лена Хиди) — прислуга Эмили; Тревор Пендлтон (Дерек Филлипс) — сторонник лоялистов, заседающий в палате лордов; Тиг Мартин (Иоиль Джонстон) — бывший Смотритель, сторонник лоялистов; Самуэль (Райан Катрано) — лодочник, сторонник лоялистов. В игре встречаются неоднозначные персонажи: Слекджов (Аль Родриго) — криминальный босс Дануолла, и Старая Ветошь (Сьюзан Сарандон) — загадочная пожилая женщина, поклоняющаяся Чужому. Кэрри Фишер и Грегг Бергер озвучили аудио-обращения, передающиеся громкоговорителями по всему городу3841. Так называемый «Чужой» (Билли Лаш) является потусторонним существом, описываемым в игре как нечто среднее между ангелом и демоном. Чужой оставляет на Корво метку и даёт ему часть своих способностей, а также вручает механизированное сердце (озвученное Эйприл Стюарт), указывающее местоположение рун и выдающее секреты людей и мест3842. Харви Смит описал характер Чужого как аморальную личность, дарующую сверхъестественные способности и оставляющую их использование на усмотрение одарённого43. Целями Корво являются зачинщики переворота и лица, способствовавшие его исполнению40: лорд-регент Хайрем Берроуз (Кристоффер Табори), его любовница Леди Бойл (Анна Грейвс), активно финансирующая его4445, Морган и Кастис Пендлтоны (Зак Хэнкс) — члены парламента, выступающие за нового лорда-регента46, верховный надзиратель Кэмпбелл (Даниэль Хаген) — лидер религиозного аббатства и гений-изобретатель Антон Соколов (Роджер Джексон), передавший Хайрему множество своих изобретений38. * Актёры озвучивания * Хлоя Морец * Лена Хиди * Кэрри Фишер * Джон Слэттери * Брэд Дуриф * Майкл Мэдсен Сюжет| править вики-текст После возвращения из морского путешествия, целью которого являлся поиск помощи в борьбе с чумой, Корво Аттано направляется в башню Дануолла, где встречается с императрицей. После передачи сообщения, они подвергаются нападению убийц во главе с Даудом, которые, нейтрализовав Корво, убивают императрицу и похищают её дочь. Приближённые императрицы застигают Корво возле окровавленного трупа и бросают того в темницу. Прошло шесть месяцев. Приближённые императрицы полностью захватили контроль над Дануоллом. За день до того, как Корво должны были казнить, он обнаруживает в своей камере письмо, ключ и меч, оставленные при содействии лоялистов. Корво совершает побег и находит в назначенном месте лодочника Самуэля, который отвозит его в паб «Пёсья яма», где тот встречается с лидерами заговора лоялистов. Во время отдыха в пабе, во время сна, главный герой встречается с Чужим, который дарует часть своих способностей, оставив клеймо на левой руке Корво. После этого Корво отправляется в путь, целью которого является убийство или устранение заговорщиков, кровавым путём пришедших к власти. Во время этого задания, после устранения верховного надзирателя Кэмпбелла, Корво находит информацию, наводящую их на след Эмили, удерживаемую в борделе «Золотая кошка» близнецами Морган и Кастис Пендлтон. Корво спасает Эмили и устраняет братьев. После возвращения в паб, Каллиста берется за воспитание Эмили, так как ей суждено стать императрицей, а главный герой отправляется в город, чтобы похитить учёного Антона Соколова, снабжающего нового лорда-регента Хайрема Берроуза изобретениями, чтобы получить информацию о главных заговорщиках. Соколов оказывается в пабе на допросе, в ходе которого раскрывает личность Леди Бойл, финансирующей лорда-регента. Также Корво узнаёт о скором бале в поместье Бойлов, на котором убивает или нейтрализует Леди Бойл. После очередного возвращения в паб, адмирал Хевлок подтверждает, что они проделали достаточную работу, чтобы нанести удар по самому лорду-регенту. Пробравшись в башню Дануолла, Корво устраняет от власти Хайрема Берроуза, а также узнаёт, что чума намеренно была завезена в город, чтобы уничтожить низшие классы, однако ситуация быстро вышла из под их контроля. Корво возвращается в «Пёсью яму», где вместе с лоялистами празднует победу. Но Корво становится дурно и он отправляется к своей кровати, около которой теряет сознание. Очнувшись, он видит вокруг себя Хэвлока, Мартина и Тревора Пендлтона, которые решают устранить Корво, чтобы без проблем управлять государством из-за спины новой императрицы. Они приказывают Самуэлю избавиться от него. Тот приводит Корво в чувство и говорит, что его заставили подмешать ему яд, но он добавил лишь половину дозы, надеясь, что это не убьёт Корво. Самуэль сажает его в лодку и отправляет вниз по течению, где его находят убийцы Дауда, которые, решив получить награду за голову Корво, берут его в плен. Оказавшись вновь в заключении, главный герой сбегает и отправляется на поиски уже нового лорда-регента — адмирала Хевлока. Устранив Дауда, Корво отправляется через канализацию в «Пёсью яму», чтобы найти зацепки о местоположении Эмили и Хевлока. Дойдя до места, он обнаруживает Пьеро, Соколова и Каллисту, устраняет охрану вокруг паба с помощью совместного изобретения учёных и узнаёт местоположение Эмили и Хевлока. Корво даёт сигнал Самуэлю, и тот подплывает к берегу. Главный герой проникает на серьёзно охраняемый маяк, где обнаруживает Хевлока, убившего остальных лоялистов и ждавшего прибытия Корво. После убийства или нейтрализации Хевлока, Корво освобождает Эмили — дочь убитой Джессамин Колдуин и будущую императрицу Гристоля47. Окончательная концовка игры и последствия зависят от действий игрока: уровня хаоса в мире, распространения чумы, убийств или нейтрализации целей. При низком уровне хаоса и спасённой Эмили в концовке говорится, что Корво умирает естественной смертью после многих десятилетий, а императрица Эмили Колдуин Мудрая, после прихода которой отступает чума и наступает «золотой век», хоронит его рядом с могилой матери, как человека, который был ей больше чем лорд-защитник. При высоком уровне хаоса в концовке указывается, что Эмили Колдуин предстоит править в «век ужаса и распада», но она не забывает Корво, спасшего её от смерти. Если Корво не удаётся спасти Эмили, Дануолл постепенно приходит в полный упадок, а Корво сбегает на корабле. Разработка| править вики-текст |} Анонс| править вики-текст О разработке Dishonored впервые было объявлено 7 июля 2011 года. Новая игра позиционировалась как стелс-экшен с видом от первого лица. Планировалось одновременно выпустить игру на платформах Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360. Dishonored— это первая игра от Arkane Studios, изданная Bethesda Softworks, являющейся дочерней компанией ZeniMax Media, которая приобрела Arkane Studios в августе 2010 года. Креативными директорами игры являются основатель Arkane Studios Рафаэль Калантонио и разработчик Deus Ex Харви Смит, место ведущего дизайнера занял Рикардо Баре49. К разработке был привлечёнВиктор Антонов, работавший ранее над гейм-дизайном «Сити 17» из игры Half-Life 25051. Команда состояла из двух отделов, работающих в Лионе во Франции и Остине, штат Техас52. Геймплей| править вики-текст Один из разработчиков''Dishonored''. Харви Смит на Montreal International Games Summit (MIGS) в 2007 году Команда разработчиков создала геймплей, предполагающий свободу выбора стиля игры для игрока, а также комбинирования предоставленных способностей для прохождения уровня, сделанного максимально адаптированным к использованию любых способностей. Например, в игровых уровнях присутствует большое количество различных обходных путей, которые при использовании способностей «перенос» и «проворство» становятся доступными и изменяют игровой процесс4353. Балансирующим элементом сверхъестественных способностей является их стоимость в «духе», а также ограниченное время действия, что позволило команде эффективно выровнять все умения54. Изначально стелс-система в Dishonored была основана на механике, схожей с игрой Thief, то есть возможность незаметного передвижения в тени, а также детальной проработкой поля зрения NPC. Будучи доработанной, система стелса теперь предполагает обнаружение игрока и в тени, если к нему подойти близко55. Кроме всего прочего, в игре присутствует большое количество фоновых диалогов персонажей, которые можно подслушать, если проходить игру незаметно, что добавляет в игру большую детализацию сюжета56. Игра имеет интерфейс, отдельно оптимизированный для консолей и ПК. Также на ПК-версии в настройках игры можно убирать или добавлять любые элементы интерфейса57. Дизайн уровней разработчики начинали с определения и создания определённой области, в которой будет происходить действие. Определялись пути к главной цели, их развитие и расширение. Затем уровни наполнились NPC, которым прописывались конкретные маршруты и действия. Учитывая наличие сверхъестественных способностей у главного героя, на уровнях добавлялись различные предметы и места, предполагающие их использование, а затем уровень дорабатывается до конечного варианта43. Изначально уровни имели минимальное количество подсказок на дополнительные пути к достижению цели, но после тестов было решено добавить различные подсказки и намёки, подталкивающих к тем или иным путям58. Разработчик игры Джо Хьюстон отмечал, что скрытное прохождение игры позволяет игроку взаимодействовать с большим количеством дополнительных событий и использовать различные варианты прохождения уровня59. Дизайн| править вики-текст Изначально художественная команда имела некоторые проблемы со сроком выполнения задач, требуя постоянных отсрочек, что было связанно с потребностью ручной рисовки и проработки каждой детали игры. Место действия всей игры — город Дануолл, который был срисован с Лондона и Эдинбурга конца XIX — начала XX века. На ранних стадиях развития игры местом действия являлся Лондон 1666 года60. В интервью Харви Смит рассказал, почему Лондон был первоначальным вариантом выбора места действия и последующего идейного вдохновения: Виктор Антонов описал свои ощущения о Лондоне следующими словами: «огромный мегаполис; хаотичное, интенсивное и грязное место, которое покажется крайне экзотичным американцам или жителям остальной Европы». Он подчеркнул важность знакомства с различными культурами, потому что «вы захотите общаться с большим количеством новых людей, когда захотите создать нечто фантастичное». Также он сказал, что Эдинбург давал ощущение скопления разнообразных архитектурных объектов, которые, в сочетании с футуристическим взглядом, давали нечто несопоставимое с медью, заклёпками и паровыми машинами изстимпанка61. Антонов и Себастьян Миттон отправились в Лондон и Эдинбург для научных исследований, съёмки людей, мест и различных других объектов. Они старались избегать шумных и оживлённых улиц, сосредоточившись на боковых улочках и различных аллеях, которые лучше подходят для игры. Миттон заявлял: «Мы пытаемся создать игру с точки зрения крысы. Если у вас есть небольшой город с ограниченным обзором, то каковы те разные уголки, которые мы можем исследовать?»62. Карта мира игры спроектирована единым целым и была разделена логически на различные локации для каждой миссии63. В ранних планах действие Dishonored происходило в средневековой Японии, но идея была отброшена, так как студия не была знакома с японской культурой64. Изначальная идея размещения действия игры в Лондоне была не принята, так как со временем технологии мира Dishonored ушли намного дальше, при том что в самом городе, со слов Антонова, промышленный переворот в Дануолле произошёл не более 70 лет назад. Тем не менее изощрённых технологических решений было мало, а механизмы в основном строились на подвесках, паре и примитивном топливе, к чему были добавлены некоторые современные элементы65. Эти технологии имеют свою цель в игре, повествуя о правителе страны, «любящем промышленность и прогресс, который может идти вразрез с желаниями граждан»65. В игре появляется китовый жир, а в месте с ним умнейший изобретатель — Антон Соколов, «одновременно похожий на Распутина, да Винчи и английского ученого Джона Ди». Ученый строит на основе китового жира различные изобретения, но тираническое правительство использует их в своих целях, используя их против народа65. Добыча китового жира в игре представлена элементами визуального оформления кораблей и лодок, что даёт представление о размерах игровой вселенной, где есть океаны, далекие земли и колонии65. Важным аспектом работы над дизайном архитектуры игры Виктор Антонов считает создание одновременно правдоподобных и приятных глазу объектов, для работы над чем, как говорит Антонов, ему пригодилась практика промышленного дизайнера, где ему приходилось создавать привлекательные реалистичные вещи, которых в природе не существует65. Внешний облик персонажей был вдохновлён иллюстрациями из приключений и историй пиратов, таких как «Одиссея капитана Блада» (1922), а также работ Чарльза Гибсона616466. Для разработки также тщательно проработанных персонажей разработчики обратились к исследованиям британских типажей, чтобы максимально точно передать характер персонажей65. Ведущие художники Европы, имея углублённые знания анатомии человека, способствовали созданию корректной морфологиичерт англо-саксонского типа65. Миттон установил определённые группы различных черт для богатых и бедных, аниматоры создали стилизованные движения и характерные черты в поведении для каждого социального класса, чтобы усилить передачу эмоций. Некоторые городские стражники, например, имеют сравнительно маленькие головы, низкие плечи и большие руки, которые в сочетании создают анимацию среднюю между человеческой и обезьяньей, акцентируя внимание на физической силе, а аристократы имеют утончённое, худощавое тело с холодными и резкими чертами лица, что говорит о высоком положении персонажа6566. Концепт-арт Толлбоя Дизайнеры задумывали толлбоев (англ. Tallboy) как городских глашатаев, но позже эту роль заняли громкоговорители, размещённые на столбах по всему Дануоллу67. Затем они позиционировались как фонарщики, но в дальнейшем свет стал обеспечиваться техническими средствами. После проведённых работ дизайнеры пришли к выводу, что длинные механические ноги позволят сжигать инфицированных, находясь на расстоянии, что привело к окончательной концепции стражника, вооружённого луком с зажигательными стрелами6768. Миттон из эстетических соображений предложил добавить на спину толлбоев канистру с фосфором, но после доработки идеи Смит счёл необходимым заменить фосфор на китовый жир, чтобы подчеркнуть роль китов в городе. Дизайнеры использовали концептуальные технологии XVIII века для изображения современных транспортных средств66. «Сердце», дарованное Чужим Корво, является механизированным человеческим органом, направляющим игрока к рунам и костяным амулетам, а также играющее роль в принятии игроком решений о дальнейшем прохождении игры: скрытном или с применением насилия. Оно также раскрывает тайны мест, в которых находится главный герой. «Сердце» обеспечивает контекстную словесную обратную связь с игроком, предлагая ему своё понимание событий и историй конкретных персонажей. Изначально «сердце» позиционировалось как средство нахождения цели с помощью вибрации и звуковых волн, но затем концепция была изменена, и «сердце» начало говорить о чувствах и мыслях людей, на которых смотрит главный герой. Роль этого биомеханизма не ограничивается на простом повествовании, а заключается в дифференцировании различных классов, представленных в игре, укрепляя темы повествования, обеспечивая более внятный диалог между протагонистом и остальными персонажами69. Релиз| править вики-текст Dishonored была выпущена на платформах Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 в Северной Америке 9 октября 2012 года, 11 октября в Австралии, а 12 октября релиз состоялся в Европе, однако во Франции игра уже 9 октября поступила в продажу. Издание Dishonored: Game of the Year Edition, содержащее сюжетные дополнения «The Knife of Dunwall» и «The Brigmore Witches», а также десять карт испытаний «Dunwall City Trials» и четыре комплекта новых предметов и бонусов «Void Walker’s Arsenal», выпущено 22 ноября 201370. Маркетинг| править вики-текст Bethesda Softworks разработала спин-офф игры на iOS под названием Dishonored: Rat Assassin, который был выпущен 30 августа 2012 года. Игра предлагает убивать крыс, используя арбалет и нож, избегая при этом падающих бомб71. Было выпущено три анимированных видео под названием «Повести Дануолла», выступающих в качествеприквела к игре. Видео повествуют об открытии ворвани, начале распространения крыс, а также создания Пьеро маски Корво72. Все три видео были созданы компанией Psyop, а озвучены Хлоей Морец73. Во время презентации игры на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) в 2012 году был показан дебютный геймплейный трейлер игры, в котором использовалась песня «The Drunken Whaler». Трейлер был положительно воспринят публикой, а на YouTube видео набрало более одного миллиона трёхсот тысяч просмотров к концу августа 2014 года. Игровое сообществоMachinima присудило победу трейлеру в категории «Лучший трейлер»74. Слоган игры — «Месть решает всё» (англ. Revenge solves everything) был использован как адрес веб-сайта, перенаправляющего на официальный сайт, где доступны для просмотра реалистичная 3D-модель маски Корво, а также 3D-модель пружинной мины75. Загружаемый контент| править вики-текст Dishonored: Dunwall City Trials — первое официальное дополнение к игре, вышедшее 11 декабря 2012 года, включает десять дополнительных карт, созданных для прохождения конкретных испытаний. Дополнение предоставляет игроку следующие виды испытаний: сдерживание волн врагов, которые усиливаются с каждым новым раундом вплоть до бесконечного раунда, прохождение специальных карт по определённому маршруту за отведённое время, испытание на точность стрельбы из пистолета, проведение серий убийств за конкретное время, а также скрытное прохождение локации, целью которого является добыча ценных предметов7677. 14 мая 2013 года вышло дополнение «Dishonored: Void Walkers Arsenal», включающее бонусы из всех возможных версий предзаказов78. В октябре 2012 года было объявлено о последующем выходе двух дополнений, рассказывающих историю оригинальной игры со стороны убийцы Дауда, которые планировалось выпустить в 2013 году79. Первое дополнение Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwallвышло 16 апреля 2013 года на PS3, Xbox 360 и Microsoft Windows. В качестве главного героя предоставляется убийца Дауд, имеющий свои собственные, отличные от способностей Корво, умения. Например, «Взгляд бездны», совмещающий умение «Тёмное зрение» Корво и способности «Сердца», направляющего на руны и амулеты, а умение Дауда «Перенос», кроме переноса вперёд, замедляет время, когда игрок неподвижен. Кроме того, главный герой может призвать убийцу-соратника в любой момент, но главным умением является возможность передачи своих умений своим последователям. Также главный герой получает новые приспособления: оглушающие мины, мини-арбалет, прикреплённый к запястью, дымовую гранату. Действие дополнения происходит параллельно событиям главной игры, что позволяет взглянуть на историю с другого ракурса, а также показывает игроку новые локации808182. Второе и последнее сюжетное дополнение под названием Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches вышло 13 августа 2013 года81. Дополнение заканчивает сюжетную линию The Knife of Dunwall и даёт игроку возможность узнать последующую судьбу Дауда, которая зависит от действий игрока за время игры в обоих дополнениях. Саундтрек| править вики-текст Музыка, написанная Дэниелом Лихтом, «тяжелыми тонами скрипки» представляет Лондон 19-го столетия85. Будучи частью маркетингового продвижения игры, Bethesda пригласила музыкальный коллектив Copilot Strategic Sound для написания песни под названием «The Drunken Whaler», основой которому послужила песня «Drunken Sailor». Вдохновившись «The Drunken Whaler», Дэниел Лихт написал остальной саундтрек в схожей манере86. Для написания композиции, Copilot Strategic Sound планировали привлечь обычных детей, чтобы те спели вместо профессионального молодежного хора для достижения большей мрачности песни. Однако им было сложно найти детей, родители которых позволили бы петь о «сиплом горле», «ржавых ножах» и «голодных крысах». Вместо них были приглашены профессиональные актёры детского возраста, взрослые, умеющие пародировать детский голос, и собственные дети разработчиков74. Специально для записи композиции скрипки и гитары были плохо настроены, а «топот моряков» был записан командой, топающей на деревянных досках, что создало глухой пульсирующий звук74. Продолжение| править вики-текст Первые слухи о сиквеле Dishonored появились в марте 2014 года, когда в сеть просочилась картинка с возможным логотипом Dishonored II87. Тогда же в сети появились изображения слайдов, якобы предназначавшихся для анонса игры на выставке E3 в июне; согласно этой информации, в игре-сиквеле должен быть новый главный герой и его целью должно было стать убийство Чужого; игра якобы уже находится в разработке для Microsoft Windows и консолей нового поколения и должна выйти в2015 году. Представители компании Bethesda отказались давать комментарии по этому поводу88. По неподтверждённой информации Dishonored 2: Darkness of Tyvia должна быть анонсирована на Gamescom 201589. Приём| править вики-текст До релиза| править вики-текст Финальная версия Dishonored была представлена на E3 2012, где победила в четырёх номинациях: «Лучший боевик/приключенческая игра», «Лучшая консольная игра», «Лучшая оригинальная игра» и «Лучшее шоу премии»105. Кроме того, Dishonoredудостоилась звания — «Игра шоу», по версии сайта GameSpy и мнению главного редактора Joystiq Людвига Китцмана106107, а также была номинирована Destructoid иEGM108109. Dishonored также победила в номинациях: «Лучшая игра E3 2012 по выбору зрительских симпатий» по версии сайта GameSpot110, «Самая оригинальная игра» по версии G4TV111, «Лучшее шоу» по словам Digital Trends108, вошла в «Топ-10 игр Е3» по версии журнала Paste112, а продемонстрированная способность «Перенос» вошла в «Топ-27 идей в играх» по версии Kotaku113. На выставке Gamescom в августе 2012 года игра получила награды: «Лучшее на Gamescom», «Лучшая консольная игра» на платформах PS3 и Xbox 360114. На мероприятии Eurogamer Expo Dishonored была названа «Игрой шоу»115, а посетители выставки признали Dishonored игрой номер один116. Отзывы критиков| править вики-текст Зарубежная пресса| править вики-текст Dishonored в целом получила положительные отзывы от зарубежных критиков. Общий обзор на сайте GameRankings показывает среднюю оценку 90,57 % на основе 14 отзывов по версии Microsoft Windows117, 89,61 % на основе 32 отзывов по версии PlayStation118 и 89,09 % на основе 38 отзывов по версии Xbox 360119. Metacritic показывает 91 балл из 100, основанном на отзывах 29 критиков версии Microsoft Windows120, 89 из 100 от 35 критиков для версии PlayStation 3121 и 88 из 100 от 56 критиков для версии Xbox 360122. Сюжет игры получил двойственные отзывы: многие критики положительно оценили возможность выбора и повествование в процессе игры, но, тем не менее, общая картина сюжета подверглась критике. Кэм Ши из IGN написал: «очень жаль, что история „Dishonored“ — всего лишь совокупность эффектных эпизодов» и добавил: «Dishonored — это игра, которую вы будете обсуждать с друзьями, и которую захотите пройти повторно»123. Дэн Уайтхед из Eurogamer, Артур Гис из The Verge и Патрик Клепик из Giant Bomb раскритиковали конец игры, не позволяющий вернуться заново к пройденным миссиям124125126. Клепик также подверг критике повторяющееся диалоги от миссии к миссии124, а Уайтхед добавил, что уникальные изобретения и отличные миссии просто разрушили историю. Александр Сливински из Joystiq был разочарован резким концом игры, и что история не позволила исследовать большую часть Дануолла, но сказал, что общее впечатление в целом позитивное, но оставляющее желать большего127. В отличие от этого, Сьюзан Арендт из издательства The Escapist пишет, что история была хорошо развитой, а Джон Кифер сказал, что игра оказалась глубоким эмоциональным погружением в историю, но добавил, что некоторые сюжетные детали должны быть объяснены или доработаны128. Геймплей игры в общем был оценён положительно, что стало возможным благодаря предоставленной свободе в прохождении миссий и исследовании мира. Редактор Shacknews Джон Кифер писал, что способности и арсенал главного героя не являются ключевым моментом игры и не отвлекают от основного повествования, но служат опциональными инструментами прохождения миссий, которые можно завершить творчески, проявляя сообразительность. Также он отметил, что некоторые миссии предполагают слишком большую свободу, не давая при этом каких-либо руководств, оставляя игрока в неведении касательно того, что нужно делать128. Крис Уоттерс из GameSpot писал, что получил наслаждение от прохождения миссий различными способами и методами обхода, в частности отмечая способность «Перенос», значительно увеличивающей свободу, которая, по его словам, сделала Dishonored одной из действительно хороших игр 2012 года129. Однако Сусан Арендт из журнала Escapist отмечал, что гибкость игры также является недостатком, объясняя это тем, что некоторые стили прохождения игры отбрасывались, затмеваясь другими, что отбивало желание дальнейшего развития в игре, чтобы получить больше других способностей130. Джо Джуба из журнала Game Informer писал, что в игре различные стили прохождения не сбалансированы между собой, например, использование насилия значительно усложняет игру и омрачает финал, проигрывая стелсу, который, напротив, поощряется131. Джейсон Шрайер из Kotaku противопоставил Dishonored другим современным компьютерным играм, объясняя это тем, что другие игры толкают игрока на совершение конкретного действия для прохождения игры, а Dishonored даёт набор инструментов, а затем позволяет экспериментировать с их применением132. Критики также отметили, что возможная вариативность прохождения часто толкает к повторному прохождению. Алекс Дейл из Computer and Video Games похвалил разнообразие и пригодность для повторного прохождения, и сказал: «„Dishonored“ не требует видеть всё, что предлагается, хотя игра и достаточно увлекательна, чтобы заставить вас увидеть всё»133134. Уильям Колвин с News.com.au писал, что единственным минусом игры можно назвать только слишком большое количество вариантов развития событий135, а Уоттерс добавил, что обилие вариантов подталкивает к повторному прохождению129. Обозреватели подвергли критике искусственный интеллект, который некоторые сочли противоречивым. Уайтхед, исходя из опыта игры, критиковал то, что враг может внезапно увидеть Корво с большого расстояния, когда тот лишь немного заходит в поле зрения125. Джуба подверг критике непоследовательность обнаружения врагами, что приводит к непредсказуемым ситуациям, которые говорят о ненадежности стелс-механики игры, которая вынуждает игроков, ориентированных на стелс, вступать в бой131. Джейк Гаскилл с телеканала G4 сказал, что ИИ хорошо работал в бою: враги используют различные атаки и эффективно контратакуют, подстраиваясь под действия игрока, но когда враги не будут осведомлены о вашем нахождении рядом, они будут игнорировать многие действия, происходящие перед ними136. Графика и дизайн игры получили высокие оценки. Гаскилл сказал, что художественный стиль игры абсолютно уникален, а игровой мир ярко и реалистично воспринимается, Гис отметил, что в игре присутствует свой собственный подход и дизайн, который выделяет игру среди игр своего поколения11136. Колвин описывает Dishonored как «триумф сеттинга, который задаёт стандарты визуального оформления, истории и проработки персонажей», и что «это самая красивая игра, в которую вы будете играть в 2012 году»135. Джуба нашел технологии, похожие на стимпанк, увлекательными и сказал, что визуальный стиль и художественное оформление создают эстетичную обстановку, которую сопровождают «тьма и тревога»131. Обозреватели поставили Dishonored в один ряд с такими играми начала 2000-х как Deus Ex и Thief, которые также хорошо были приняты обществом. Том Хогинс из The Daily Telegraph сказал, что эта игра подобна играм для мыслящих людей, которые чтут выбор игрока, и противопоставляя игру «современным дерзким играм, одержимым боевыми разборками и едва учитывающим действия игрока»137. Дейл назвал Dishonored одной из величайших игр этого поколения и написал, что эта игра выделилась благодаря тому, что черпала вдохновение в старых играх. Дейл назвал игру первым настоящим стелсом за долгое время, а также назвал её современным Thief133134. Шрайер сказал, что игра представляет собой смесь того, что люди хотели от Deus Ex, и мастерским дизайном а-ля BioShock132. Первые обзоры дополнения The Knife of Dunwall поставили высокие рейтинги за дизайн уровней, который призывал к исследованию локаций, чтобы найти скрытые места и альтернативные пути прохождения. Изменения в некоторых способностях, в особенности способности «Перенос», были хорошо приняты и внесли в геймплей положительные изменения138139140. Сюжет, напротив, был подвергнут критике. В рецензии игрового веб-сайта Polygon было отмечено, что наёмный убийца Дауд не имел прямого мотива для искупления, что всё-таки позволило действовать ему милосердно, что шло вразрез с повествованием139140. Сюжет дополнения The Brigmore Witches получил неоднозначные отзывы. Критики Destructoid сказали, что игре не помешало бы более энергичное повествование141, а критики сайта Polygon добавили, что ему не хватало напряжения, как в The Knife of Dunwall, когда как концовка казалась слишком резкой142. Геймплей, однако, улучшился, дизайн уровней стал более сложным, требующим более вдумчивого прохождения. PC Gamer отметили, что уровни идеально подходят как для стелса, так и для открытого прохождения, а последний уровень, как указано в рецензии Polygon, значительно отличается от предыдущих локаций, что может вынудить игроков изменить подход к скрытному прохождению141142143. Российская пресса| править вики-текст Российская пресса в целом позитивно встретила Dishonored. Kanobu.ru, оценившие игру самым высоким баллом подчеркнули, что «''Dishonored'' — игра, существующая вне большинства современных трендов», «сборник классических цитат, иногда дословных». В обзоре отмечено, что игра сдерживает потенциал игрока, предупреждая, что применение насилия, а значит и большего количества арсенала, повлечёт за собой отрицательный финал. Однако, по словам издательства, игрокам не стоит бояться этого, так как в Dishonored предоставляется возможность провести множество экспериментов, на которые игровая механика практически всегда ответит «можно»99. В рецензии сайта «Игромания.ру» подчёркивается, что в игре нет чётких ролей, которые отыгрывает главный герой. Все действия могут быть абсолютно уникальными, исполнение которых зависит от желания игрока. Способности, дарованные Корво Чужим, могут вообще быть не задействованными в прохождении игры, что доказывает отсутствие чётких ограничений механики. Тем не менее искусственный интеллект врагов, «которые могут перестать преследовать игрока просто увидев перед собой захлопнутую дверь», подвергся критике98. «Kanobu.ru» же главным минусом игры посчитали отсутствие оригинальных идей, однако грамотное сочетание сильных сторон таких игр как Thief, Deus Ex, System Shock компенсирует этот минус99. В рецензии от Absolute Games магия и, в частности, способность «Перенос» подверглись критике, так как из-за наличия сверхъестественных способностей стелс-прохождение становится однообразным и простым, а короткая продолжительность игры не дает возможности оценить все умения за одну игру96. Продажи| править вики-текст За неделю до релиза, игра была на третьем месте в списке самых продаваемых игр в Steam, основанном на предзаказах147. В течение первой недели после официального релиза игры, Dishonored заняла второе место по продажам в Великобритании на всех платформах, уступая футбольному симулятору FIFA 13, но заняла первое место по продажам на ПК, имея проданными в первую неделю 7359 копий игры в Великобритании и более 92 076 во всём мире144. Запуск маркетингового продвижения игры был признан самым крупным, что превысило рейтинги Sleeping Dogs148149. Dishonored стала 24-й в списке самых продаваемых игр Великобритании и второй игрой-бестселлером в 2012 году150. В Северной Америке Dishonored заняла четвёртое место по продажам, в октябре 2012 года — было продано 460 200 копий игры151. Во время выходных акций в Steam 23-25 ноября, игра получила статус самой продаваемой. 28 ноября 2012 года Bethesda отметили, что продажи превзошли все их ожидания и что в результате они направили свои силы на создание продолжения Dishonored152. К 2014 году всего было продано 380 255 копий игры на ПК144, 1 530 821 на Xbox 360146, а также 1 201 631 на PS3145. Награды| править вики-текст Dishonored была признана «Лучшей приключенческой игрой» на церемонии Spike Video Game Awards в 2012 году, а также была номинирована в категориях: «Лучшая графика», «Лучшая PS3 игра», «Лучшая Xbox 360 игра», «Лучший разработчик» (Arkane Studios) и «Игра года». Игра выиграла награду «Inside Gaming Award» за лучший дизайн окружающей среды153. В 2013 году на мероприятии «D.I.C.E. Interactive Achievement Awards» игра была номинирована в категориях: «Лучшая приключенческая игра», «Выдающиеся достижения» и получила награды за «Художественную постановку», «Игровое направление», «Сюжет»154.Общество специалистов по визуальным эффектам номинировало Виктора Антонова, Себастьяна Миттона, Жана-Люка Монне и Жюльена Роби на премию «Выдающиеся достижения в области визуальных эффектов в компьютерной игре»155. Dishonored победила в категории «Зрительские симпатии» на Game Developer’s Choice Awards в 2013 году и получила четыре номинации: «Лучший игровой дизайн», «Лучший рассказ», «Лучшее визуальное изображение» и «Игра года»156157. Кроме того в 2013 годуBAFTA признала Dishonored лучшей игрой года158. Игра победила в номинациях «Лучшая экшн-игра»159 и «Лучшая экшн-игра на PC»160 на IGN Best в 2012 году, а также была номинирована на «Лучшую игру»161 и «Лучшую экш-игру» на консолях PS3 и Xbox 360162163. «Game Informer» назвал игру «Лучшим экшеном» и одной из 50 лучших игр 2012 года164. Кроме того игра была признанна как «Игра года» официальным журналом PlayStation165. Official Xbox Magazine назвал Dishonored «Лучшей оригинальной игрой»166. 1UP.com назвал её одной из любимейших игр 2012 года167. Игра была признана «Лучшим боевиком/приключением» в рамках Yahoo! Games на ежегодной церемонии168. На Golden Joystick Award в 2013 году Dishonored получил шесть номинаций: «Игра года», «Лучший дебют», «Лучшее повествование», «Студия года» (Arkane Studios), «Лучший визуальный дизайн» и «Лучший игровой момент»169. Dishonored появилась во многих списках лучших игр 2012 года: первое место по версии Ars Technica170 , CNET171, CNN172 ,Daily Mirror173, Forbes174 и The Guardian (совместно с XCOM: Enemy Unknown)175, третье место по версии журналов GameFront176, Metro177, пятое место по версии USA Today178, номер шесть по GameSpy179 и Joystiq180 и девятое место по версии журнала Slant181. Gamasutra причислил её к списку десяти лучших игр 2012 года, а журнал Eurogamer поставил игру под номером один в списке 50-ти лучших игр 2012 года182183. См. также| править вики-текст * Великий лондонский пожар * Колесцовый замок Примечания| править вики-текст ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Тихонов, Денис. Российским издателем Dishonored стала компания «1С-СофтКлаб» (рус.). Компьюлента(18 июля 2012). Проверено 25 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Dishonored Release Dates - PC (англ.). VGReleases. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Dishonored Release Dates - PS3 (англ.). VGReleases. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Dishonored Release Dates - Xbox 360 (англ.). VGReleases. # '''↑ Dishonored Release Dates(Japan) (англ.). gamewise.co. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Dishonored: во власти тьмы (рус.). 1С-СофтКлаб. Проверено 19 марта 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Dishonored (2012) (VG) - Box office/busniess (англ.). IMDb. # ↑''' John Keefer. Dishonored review: Story-driven role-playing. www.shacknews.com (7 октября 2012).Проверено 7 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 октября 2012. # '''↑ Gaudiosi, John. Arkane Studios Reimagines First-Person With Dishonored (англ.). unrealengine.com.Epic Games. Проверено 17 февраля 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 17 февраля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 Gies, Arthur 'Dishonored' co-directors talk stealth, missions, and chaos in Reddit AMA thread (англ.). Polygon (website). Vox Media (July 26, 2012).Проверено 25 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Gies, Arthur. 'Dishonored' review: crime and punishment (англ.). The Verge(October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Hoggins, Tom. Dishonored review (англ.), The Daily Telegraph,Telegraph Media Group (October 8, 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. Проверено 8 октября 2012. # '''↑ Hindes, Daniel. Supra Naturalis – Dishonored Preview (англ.). PC PowerPlay. Next Publishing Pty (August 20, 2012). Проверено 24 сентября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 Plante, Chris. Dishonored wants to make stealth games cool again (англ.).The Verge (April 26, 2012). Проверено 12 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Haley, Sebastian Nonlethal and undetected: 10 essential tips & tricks to mastering Dishonored (англ.).VentureBeat (October 8, 2012). Проверено 12 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2014. # '''↑ Swilinski, Alexander Dishonored review: A whale of a tale (англ.). Joystiq (October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑''' Evans-Thirlwell, Edwin. Dishonored ranges "from a casual experience to a demanding challenge" (англ.). Official Xbox Magazine. Future plc (July 2, 2012).Проверено 12 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2014. # '''↑ Hillier, Brenna. Arkane Studios is drawing on its love of RPG elements and emergent gameplay for Dishonored (англ.). VG247 (July 19, 2011). Проверено 12 апреля 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Purchese, Robert. Your Dishonored death toll affects ending and "other little story bits" (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (June 28, 2012). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Peele, Britton Dishonored's chaos, morality and potentially over-powered hero (англ.). Joystiq (August 6, 2012).Проверено 7 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 августа 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Biessener, Adam. Getting To Know Dishonored (англ.). Game Informer.GameStop (July 12, 2011). Проверено 20 июля 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Bramwell, Tom. Dishonored Preview (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (August 5, 2011). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Hurley, Leon. Dishonored has two endings, ditched a power that let you be a flat 2D shadow (англ.). PlayStation Official Magazine. Future plc (July 30, 2012). Проверено 6 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 7 августа 2012. # '''↑ Evans-Thirlwell, Edwin. Dishonored ranges "from a casual experience to a demanding challenge". Official Xbox Magazine. Future plc (July 2, 2012).Проверено 12 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2014. # ↑''' Benedetti, Winda. 10 tips for playing 'Dishonored' without shedding a drop of blood. NBC News (October 9, 2012).Проверено 26 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 января 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Hornshaw, Phil. Dishonored Dev: ‘We Encourage Multiple Playthroughs’.GameFront. Break Media (June 25, 2012).Проверено 12 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2014. # '''↑ Molina, Brett.. Review: 'Dishonored' a clever stealth adventure, USA Today,Gannett Company (October 10, 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 19 января 2014. Проверено 19 января 2014. # ↑''' Parkin, Simon.. Dishonored – review (англ.), The Guardian, Guardian Media Group (October 8, 2012). Архивированоиз первоисточника 26 января 2014. Проверено 26 января 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Yin-Poole, Wesley. Dishonored 12–14 hours long for "very direct players" (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (June 18, 2012). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Kelly, Kevin. Dishonored QuakeCon 2012 Hands-on Preview – Eyes Wide Shut (for Good) (англ.). G4TV (August 3, 2012). Проверено 12 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Tan, Nicholas. Dishonored Bone Charm List And Ratings (англ.). Game Revolution (October 16, 2012). Проверено 26 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 января 2014. # '''↑ Pinoff, Alistair. QuakeCon Preview: Dishonored is still amazing. Who knew?. Destructoid (August 3, 2012). Проверено 12 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Haley, Sebastian Nonlethal and undetected: 10 essential tips & tricks to mastering Dishonored. VentureBeat(October 8, 2012). Проверено 12 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2014. # '''↑ Totilo, Stephen. 27 of the Best Video Game Ideas from E3. Kotaku. Gawker Media (June 11, 2012). Проверено 10 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # ↑''' 10 Tips For Dishonored: A Royal Protector's Mini-Guide (англ.). Game Revolution (October 10, 2012). Проверено 26 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 января 2014. # '''↑ Обзор игры от Stopgame. # ↑''' Рецензия на игру: Dishonored (стелс-экшн с элементами RPG) — Мир фантастики и фэнтези. Мир Фантастики (October 10, 2013). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' Dishonored (англ.). Behind the Voice Actors (2012). Проверено 9 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Kelly, Andy. Dishonored preview: We unmask the biggest surprise of 2012 (англ.). Computer and Video Games. Future plc (October 6, 2012).Проверено 7 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Cook, Dave. Dishonored interview: who do you want to be today? (англ.).VG247 (August 27, 2012). Проверено 24 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Cork, Jeff. Carrie Fisher, Susan Sarandon Join Dishonored's Voice Cast (англ.). Game Informer. GameStop(August 3, 2012). Проверено 3 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 3 августа 2012. # ↑''' Onyett, Charles. Dishonored: Creativity Kills (англ.). IGN (April 26, 2012).Проверено 3 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 августа 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' Kuchera, Ben. Dishonored’s two lead designers talk about magic, "breaking" the game, and amoral power (англ.). The PA Report. Penny Arcade (June 25, 2012). Проверено 12 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 18 февраля 2013. # '''↑ Kuchera, Ben. A dark game of Clue: the making of Dishonored’s murder mystery level (англ.). The PA Report. Penny Arcade (August 3, 2012). Проверено 27 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 августа 2012. # ↑''' Cook, Dave. Dishonored hands-on: welcome to the party, pal (англ.). VG247(August 23, 2012). Проверено 27 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 27 августа 2012. # '''↑ Burke, Ron. Dishonored Hands-On Demonstration (англ.). Gaming Trend (June 2012). Проверено 27 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 27 августа 2012. # ↑''' Wuepper, Seb. Daddy Issues: A Look at Paternalistic Trends in Games.GameRanx. Complex (July 8, 2013).Проверено 26 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 26 января 2014. # '''↑ Страница Dishonored в Steam (рус.).Steam (12 октября 2012). Проверено 4 Мая 2014. # ↑''' Hornshaw, Phil. Dishonored Dev: We ‘Adjust the Game to Meet the Challenge’ (англ.). GameFront. Break Media (June 22, 2012). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. # '''↑ Yin-Poole, Wesley. Bethesda announces Dishonored (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (July 7, 2011). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. # ↑''' Robinson, Andy. Bethesda's Dishonored is official – big talent on board (англ.).Computer and Video Games. Future plc(July 7, 2011). Проверено 5 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 5 августа 2012. # '''↑ The Edge Awards 2012: studio of the year (англ.). Edge. Future plc (December 18, 2012). Проверено 19 января 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 19 января 2014. # ↑''' Bramwell, Tom. Dishonored Preview (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (August 5, 2011). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Peele, Britton Dishonored's chaos, morality and potentially over-powered hero (англ.). Joystiq (August 6, 2012).Проверено 7 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 августа 2012. # ↑''' Purchese, Robert. Why Dishonored ditched its Thief shadow stealth mechanic (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (September 29, 2012). Проверено 29 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Narcisse, Evan. In Dishonored, Sometimes The Story Is What You Don’t See (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (October 11, 2012). Проверено 10 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Wilde, Tyler. Dishonored on PC "has its own different interface," PC standards are "a religion" (англ.). PC Gamer. Future plc(June 20, 2012). Проверено 6 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 августа 2012. # '''↑ Colwill, Tim. Dishonored Interview: Arkane on stealth, AI, player choice and much more (англ.). Games.on.net (September 20, 2012). Проверено 5 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' The Gaming Pulse: Dissecting Dishonored’s Heart (англ.). Rock, Paper, Shotgun (January 14, 2013). Проверено 19 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Porter, Will. Dishonored Preview: The Ways of System Shock and Thief Return (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (April 26, 2012). Проверено 6 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 августа 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Purcheese, Robert. It's been a poor, poor five years for fiction in the video game industry (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (July 18, 2012). Проверено 5 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Lee, Aaron. Dishonoured wouldn't exist without pre-production (англ.). Develop. Intent Media (July 12, 2012). Проверено 13 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Cook, Dave. Dishonored interview: who do you want to be today? (англ.). VG247(August 27, 2012). Проверено 24 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Peel, Jeremy. Dishonored began life as a game set in Medieval Japan (англ.). PCGamesN (March 28, 2013). Проверено 21 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' Интервью с командой разработчиков (рус.). Joystick.ru (19 сентября 2012). Проверено 4 Мая 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Antiquated Urbanism: Sebastien Mitton and Viktor Antonov on Dishonored (англ.). ImagineFX. Future plc. Проверено 13 января 2014. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 января 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Plunkett, Luke. Dishonored’s Art Director Talks Inspiration, Cut Levels (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (October 18, 2012). Проверено 10 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Bramwell, Tom. Peeling back the layers of Dishonored with Harvey Smith and Raph Colantonio (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (November 7, 2012).Проверено 10 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Walker, Paul. The Gaming Pulse: Dissecting Dishonored’s Heart (англ.).Rock, Paper, Shotgun (December 19, 2012). Проверено 16 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 16 января 2013. # ↑''' Dishonored:Game of the Year Edition для РС выйдет в ноябре. Kanobu.ru (1 Ноября 2013). # '''↑ Davies, Justin. Bethesda Releases Dishonored: Rat Assassin for iOS (англ.). IGN (August 31, 2012).Проверено 6 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 сентября 2012. # ↑''' Purchese, Robert. Short and arty Dishonored videos set story, star Kick-Ass girl (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (September 25, 2012). Проверено 25 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Kain, Erik. 'Tales From Dunwall' Part 3 – The Man Behind The Mask (англ.).Forbes (September 27, 2012). Проверено 27 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Case Study: "The Drunken Whaler" for the Dishonored gameplay trailer (англ.). Copilot Strategic Music + Sound (September 17, 2012). Проверено 10 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # '''↑ 3D-модель маски. # ↑''' Yin-Poole, Wesley. Dishonored: Dunwall City Trials out 11th December (англ.).Eurogamer. Gamer Network (November 27, 2012). Проверено 27 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 27 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Dishonored - DLS Dunwall City Trials - NowGamer (англ.). NowGamer. NowGamer. # ↑''' Cборник Dishonored: Void Walker's Arsenal. gamer.ru. # '''↑ Swilinksi, Alexander. 'Dishonored: Dunwall City Trials' DLC this December. Joystiq (October 25, 2012). Проверено 25 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 октября 2012. # ↑''' Fahey, Mike. Become Dishonored’s Deadliest Assassin in Next Month’s The Knife of Dunwall (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (March 13, 2013). Проверено 13 марта 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Schreier, Jason. 15 Things You Should Know About Dishonored's New DLC (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (March 13, 2013). Проверено 25 марта 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Kelly, Andy. Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall DLC review: Mostly brilliant (англ.). Computer and Video Games. Future plc (April 19, 2013).Проверено 20 апреля 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 20 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Dishonored (Original Game Soundtrack). iTunes. Проверено 6 мая 2014. # '''↑ Dishonored: Original Game Soundtrack. Game-ost.ru. Проверено 6 мая 2014. # ↑''' Martens, Todd. For composers, video games are the surreal land of opportunity (англ.), Los Angeles Times,Tribune Company (September 28, 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. Проверено 10 ноября 2012. # '''↑ Hillier, Brenna. Dishonored Drunken Whaler available for download, remixing (англ.). VG247 (September 17, 2012). Проверено 10 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Слухи: Dishonored 2 будет показана на E3 2014. PlayGround.ru (4 марта 2014). Проверено 7 июня 2014. # '''↑ Nunneley, Stephany UPDATE: Dishonored 2: Darkness of Tyvia E3 2014 fact sheet surfaces (англ.). VG247(6 March 2014). Проверено 9 июня 2014. # ↑''' Андрей Чаплюк. Анонс Dishonored 2: Darkness of Tyvia ждут на выставке в Кельне (рус.). Игромания (15 июля 2014). Проверено 18 июля 2014. # '''↑ Egde Staff. Dishonored review (англ.).Edge (8 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Juba, Joe. Dishonored: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Bloody (англ.). Game Informer (7 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # '''↑ Watters, Chris. Dishonored review (англ.). GameSpot (7 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Sharkey, Mike. Dishonored Review (англ.). GameSpy (7 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # '''↑ Cam Shea. Dishonored Review. A breath of fresh air. (англ.). IGN (7 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Francis, Tom. Dishonored review (англ.). PC Gamer (7 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Горячев, Владимир.''Dishonored (рус.). Absolute Games (25 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012. # '↑ Купцевич, Александр. Dishonored. Дождались (рус.). PlayGround.ru (15 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Бурак, Максим. Dishonored (рус.).Игромания (26 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Сальников, Петр. Dishonored. Рецензия. (рус.). Kanobu.ru (11 октября 2012). Проверено 24 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 27 октября 2012. # ↑''' Dishonored (англ.). GameRankings.Проверено 24 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # '''↑ Dishonored PC (англ.). Metacritic.Проверено 24 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Рейтинг агрегатора Metacritic дляPS3 (англ.). Архивировано из первоисточника 28 декабря 2012. # '''↑ Рейтинг агрегатора Metacritic дляXbox 360 (англ.). Архивировано из первоисточника 28 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Dishonored (англ.). MobyGames.Проверено 24 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 декабря 2012. # '''↑ 2012 Nominees (англ.). Game Critics Awards (2012). Проверено 26 июня 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # ↑''' GameSpy's Best of E3 2012 Awards (англ.). GameSpy. IGN (2012).Проверено 9 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # '''↑ De Matos, Xav. Joystiq's favorite games of E3 2012 (англ.). Joystiq (June 11, 2012). Проверено 9 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Fleming, Ryan. Best of E3 2012 Awards (англ.). Digital Trends (June 8, 2012). Проверено 9 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # ↑''' Aziz, Hamza. Destructoid's Best of E3 2012 winners revealed! (англ.). Destructoid (June 12, 2012). Проверено 9 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # '''↑ Best of E3 2012 Editors' Choice Awards (англ.). GameSpot (June 6, 2012). Проверено 9 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # ↑''' X-Play's Best of E3 2012 Winners Announced! (англ.). G4TV (June 7, 2012). Проверено 9 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # '''↑ Martin, Garrett The 10 Best Videogames of E3 2012 (англ.). Paste. Wolfgang's Vault (June 11, 2012). Проверено 3 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 января 2013. # ↑''' Totilo, Stephen. 27 of the Best Video Game Ideas from E3 (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (June 11, 2012). Проверено 10 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 августа 2012. # '''↑ Roxborough, Scott 'Dishonored' Big Winner at Gamescom Awards (англ.).The Hollywood Reporter (August 23, 2012). Проверено 23 августа 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 23 августа 2012. # ↑''' Robinson, Martin. Gamescom 2012: Dishonored is Eurogamer's Game of the Show (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (August 23, 2012). Проверено 23 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 августа 2012. # '''↑ Robinson, Martin. EG Expo 2012 Attendees' Top 10 (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (October 5, 2012).Проверено 5 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 октября 2012. # ↑''' Dishonored for PC (англ.).GameRankings (October 9, 2012).Проверено 1 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Dishonored for PlayStation 3 (англ.).GameRankings (October 9, 2012).Проверено 1 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Dishonored for Xbox 360 (англ.).GameRankings (October 9, 2012).Проверено 1 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Dishonored PC (англ.). Metacritic(October 9, 2012). Проверено 1 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Dishonored PS3 (англ.). Metacritic(October 9, 2012). Проверено 1 ноября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Dishonored Xbox 360 (англ.).Metacritic (October 9, 2012). Проверено 1 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Shea, Cam. Dishonored review (англ.).IGN (October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Klepek, Patrick Dishonored Review (англ.). Giant Bomb (October 7, 2012). Проверено 12 января 2014.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 января 2014. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Whitehead, Dan. Dishonored review (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # '''↑ Gies, Arthur. 'Dishonored' review: crime and punishment (англ.). The Verge(October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Swilinski, Alexander Dishonored review: A whale of a tale (англ.). Joystiq (October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Keefer, John. Dishonored review: Story-driven role-playing (англ.).Shacknews (October 7, 2012). Проверено 7 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Watters, Chris Dishonored Review (англ.). GameSpot (October 7, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # '''↑ Arendt, Susan Dishonored Review (англ.). The Escapist (October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 Juba lang=en, Joe. Dishonored.Game Informer. GameStop (October 7, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Schreier, Jason. Dishonored: The Kotaku Review (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (October 8, 2012). Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Dale, Alex. Dishonored review: One of the greatest games of the generation (англ.). Computer and Video Games. Future plc (October 8, 2012).Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Dale, Alex. Dishonored review: One of the greatest games of the generation (Part 2) (англ.). Computer and Video Games. Future plc (October 8, 2012).Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Dishonored leaves us spoiled for choice (англ.). News.com.au. News Corp Australia (October 10, 2012). Проверено 12 апреля 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Gaskill, Jake. Dishonored review (англ.). G4TV (October 8, 2012).Проверено 8 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' Hoggins, Tom. Dishonored review (англ.), The Daily Telegraph, Telegraph Media Group (October 8, 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 8 октября 2012. Проверено 8 октября 2012. # '''↑ Watters, Chris. Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall Review (англ.). GameSpot. CBS Interactive (April 22, 2013). Проверено 25 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Shea, Cam. Say Hello To The Bad Guy. (англ.). IGN (April 17, 2013).Проверено 25 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Gies, Arthur Dishonored: The Knife Of Dunwall Review: Devils And Details (англ.). Polygon. Vox Media (April 19, 2013). Проверено 25 декабря 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Brown, Fraser. Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches (англ.). Destructoid (August 8, 2013). Проверено 25 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Cobbett, Richard. Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches review (англ.). PC Gamer. Future plc (September 16, 2013).Проверено 25 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Gies, Arthur Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches Review: 'Craft Work (англ.).Polygon. Vox Media (August 13, 2013).Проверено 25 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 4'' Dishonored (PC) — Sales (англ.). vgchartz (15 February 2014). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Dishonored (PS3) — Sales (англ.)(15 February 2014). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Dishonored (Xbox 360) — Sales (англ.) (15 February 2014). # '''↑ Johnson, Erik Steam top ten sellers chart: September 30 – October 6 (англ.).Market for Home Computing and Video Games. Intent Media (October 7, 2012).Проверено 7 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 октября 2012. # ↑''' Phillips, Tom UK chart: Dishonored denied top spot by FIFA 13 (англ.).Eurogamer. Gamer Network (October 15, 2012). Проверено 15 октября 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 15 октября 2012. # '''↑ Meer, Alec UK Charts: Dishonored 2, XCOM 7, Scunthorpe United 0 (англ.).Rock, Paper, Shotgun (October 15, 2012).Проверено 15 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 10 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Ivan, Tom DUK: The 100 best-selling games of 2012 revealed (англ.).Computer and Video Games. Future plc(January 14, 2013). Проверено 14 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Reilly, Jim NBA 2K13 Leads October U.S. Sales (англ.). Game Informer.GameStop (November 8, 2012). Проверено 8 ноября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 8 ноября 2012. # ↑''' Yin-Poole, Wesley Higher than expected Dishonored sales mean Bethesda has a new franchise (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (November 28, 2012).Проверено 25 декабря 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 Nunnely, Stephany VGAs 2012: winners announced, get all the news here (англ.). VG247 (December 8, 2012). Проверено 8 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 8 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences – 16th Annual D.I.C.E. Awards Finalists (англ.) (PDF). Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences (January 14, 2013). Проверено 14 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 VES Awards: ‘The Hobbit’, ‘Avengers’, ‘Life Of Pi’, ‘ParaNorman’ Lead Nominations (англ.). Deadline.com(January 7, 2013). Проверено 7 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Conditt, Jessica ourney sweeps Game Developers Choice Awards, wins 6 of 11 (англ.). Joystiq (March 27, 2013).Проверено 28 марта 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 28 марта 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' Narcisse, Evan. Here Are the 2012 Games That Developers Want to Give Awards to (англ.). Kotaku. Gawker Media (January 24, 2013). Проверено 24 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 января 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Press Release: British Academy Games Awards Winners Announced (англ.) (March 5, 2013). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Best Overall Action Game (англ.).IGN (2012). Проверено 30 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Best PC Action Game (англ.). IGN(2012). Проверено 21 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Best Overall Game (англ.). IGN(2012). Проверено 30 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Best PS3 Action Game (англ.). IGN(2012). Проверено 21 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Best Xbox 360 Game (англ.). IGN(2012). Проверено 21 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Mahardy, Mike. Top 50 Games Of 2012 Review Roundup (англ.). Game Informer. GameStop (December 10, 2012).Проверено 14 декабря 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Official PlayStation Magazine’s best of 2012: the top 10 games you voted for (англ.). PlayStation Official Magazine. Future plc (December 28, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ OXM Game of the Year 2012 Awards: Gameplay Awards (англ.). Official Xbox Magazine. Future plc (December 18, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. # ↑''' Mackey, Bob. 1UP's Favorite Games of 2012: Dishonored lang=en. 1UP.com(December 26, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Yahoo! Games: Game of the Year 2012 (англ.). Yahoo! (December 2012).Проверено 4 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 Robinson, Andy. Golden Joysticks 2013 voting begins (англ.).Computer and Video Games. Future plc(August 29, 2013). Проверено 13 ноября 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 19 января 2014. # ↑''' Orland, Kyle. Ars Technica's 2012 Games of the Year (англ.). Ars Technica.Condé Nast Publications (December 29, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. # '''↑ The top 11 games of 2012 (англ.).CNET (December 13, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. # ↑''' Frum, Larry.. The 10 best video games of 2012 (англ.), CNN (December 27, 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. Проверено 4 января 2013. # '''↑ Silver, Dan.. Top honours: Dishonored heads list of ten best games of 2012 (англ.), Daily Mirror, Trinity Mirror (December 22, 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. Проверено 4 января 2013. # ↑''' Knapp, Alex. The Best Video Games Of 2012 (англ.). Forbes (December 11, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. # '''↑ Stuart, Keith.. Top 25 games of 2012 (англ.), The Guardian, Guardian Media Group (September 21, 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 30 декабря 2012. Проверено 30 декабря 2012. # ↑''' Hornshaw, Phil. Game Front’s Game of the Year 2012 (англ.). GameFront. Break Media (December 21, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. # '''↑ GameCentral Video Games Top 20 of 2012 – generations end (англ.), Metro,Associated Newspapers (December 27, 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. Проверено 4 января 2013. # ↑''' 'Walking Dead' heads USA TODAY's best 2012 video games (англ.), USA Today, Gannett Company (January 1, 2013). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 января 2013. Проверено 4 января 2013. # '''↑ GameSpy's 2012 Game of The Year Awards – Dishonored – Arkane/Bethesda (англ.). GameSpy. IGN(2012). Проверено 3 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 3 января 2013. # ↑''' Kietzmann, Ludwig Joystiq Top 10 of 2012: Dishonored (англ.). Joystiq (January 2, 2013). Проверено 2 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 2 января 2013. # '''↑ The 25 Best Video Games of 2012 (англ.). Slant Magazine (December 10, 2012). Проверено 4 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 апреля 2013. # ↑''' The 10 Best Games of 2012 (англ.).Gamasutra. Think Services (December 21, 2012). Проверено 3 января 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 3 января 2013. # '''↑ Bramwell, Tom. Eurogamer Readers' Top 50 Games of 2012 (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (December 31, 2012).Проверено 23 декабря 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 декабря 2013. # ↑''' Good, Owen. Don’t Like the Winners from the 2012 VGAs? Get a Second Opinion from Machinima’s IGAs. (англ.).Kotaku. Gawker Media (December 9, 2012). Проверено 10 декабря 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 10 декабря 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Kubba, Sinan. Journey, Walking Dead, Far Cry 3 lead BAFTA 2013 nominations (англ.). Joystiq (February 12, 2013). Проверено 16 февраля 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 16 февраля 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3 Purchese, Robert. Watch the BAFTA Game Awards live on Eurogamer (англ.). Eurogamer. Gamer Network (March 5, 2013). Проверено 6 марта 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 6